His Last Case
by Sanqhian
Summary: It was just a day. Just another crime scene. Now it's the worst week they've ever had. [slash]
1. Introduction

**Title:** His Last Case

**Characters: **_CSI Miami_. Sadly, they don't belong to me.

**Author Note: **Please check out my page for a special note on this story. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **Violence. A hint of slash. !Subject to change!

**

* * *

Introduction**

_Friday Evening- 9:30pm_

Horatio sat in his office, a typed letter sat on his desk in front of him. His body was exhausted from the week's events. His mind turned with thoughts and pictures of everything that had happened.

A soft knock drew him back to the here and now.

"Come in."

"Working late again, H?"

Calleigh slowly entered the room. She was lovely looking in her white pant suit and baby blue blouse. As usual, her long blond hair was in a ponytail. To the untrained eye she was the picture of perfection. But her eyes betrayed her.

"Not really; just thinking some things over. You?"

"I was on my way to check on Delko when I saw your light on."

Horatio sighed. "How is Delko doing?"

"As bad as you and I. Probably worse, but he won't let on. You know him."

"It's been hard for all of us."

"We should take time off, H. The Lab will be fine. The swing shift can cover for us. No one would be surprised if we didn't come in for a week. What do you say?"

Horatio eyed Calleigh. "Can you leave, Cal? Can you just walk out that door?"

Calleigh sat in a spare chair. "It's hard, Horatio. A lot has happened this week. A lot of bad things. But we did what we could. No one could expect more."

Horatio said nothing.

In an attempt to brighten things, Calleigh said, "Let's go fetch Delko and go out. We all need it. What do you say? Want to get a drink? Have a bit of supper?"

Horatio stood, picking his sunglasses off the desk. "I'm sorry, Cal, I'll have to take a rain-check. Why don't you and Delko take tomorrow off?"

Horatio left before Calleigh could reply. Horatio's attitude took her by surprise. Something on the desk caught her attention. It was the sheet of paper. She knew not to snoop through her boss's stuff, but her curiosity got the best of her.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Delko found her still in Horatio's office.

"Here you are, Cal. I've been looking all over the lab for you."

She said nothing. Her eyes never left the paper in her hand.

"Whatcha' got there?"

She handed the paper to him without a word.

Delko read aloud, "I am Lieutenant Horatio Caine, head of the Crime Scene Investigation Day Team, and this is my letter of resignation…'"


	2. Always Smiling

**Title: **His Last Case

**Disclaimer:** Violence. Hints of slash.

**POV: **Calleigh (the POV will change with each chapter)

**

* * *

Chapter One: Always Smiling**

_Monday Morning  
__Roughly 4 days and 16 hours earlier_

I plop down in one of the break-room chairs. The room is actually quiet for once. But that will al change later. I sip my hot coffee. I am not the first one in this morning. I passed Horatio's office a few minutes ago and he was buried in paperwork; figuratively speaking.

Alexx walks in; a cup of coffee in her right hand, half a bagel in her left.

"Good morning, Calleigh," she says.

"Morning, Alexx."

She settles in the chair across from me. "So, tell me all about it. I want to hear all the details."

"Details about what?" I smile, knowing full well what she means.

"Come on; tell me about your date. Girl to girl."

"Well," I think it over. Do I tell her everything? I decide to. "Okay. John picked me up at my house at 7pm."

"What was he wearing?"

"He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a plain white T-shirt, and get this, sneakers."

Alexx looks shocked. "Please don't tell me he took you somewhere fancy."

"Nope."

"So, where did he take you?"

"First, he took me for a walk along the beach. We ate at a burger hut. Not very romantic but things got better. He took me to a shooting range."

Alexx smiles. "He sure knows what you like."

"Yep."

"Keep going."

I sip my coffee again. "I don't know how he did it but a Marine was there. I got to test some new guns. After that-"

Alexx interrupts me. "It wasn't over yet?"

I shake my head. "He takes me to this club and we spend the next three hours dancing."

"Three hours? What time did you get home, girl?"

I shrug. "Sometime around 1 or 2am."

Alexx leans close to me. "Did he kiss you?"

"Now hold on," I smile. "Let me finish. In a very gentlemanly way, he walked me to my door." I lean close to her. "He did kiss me. But not on the lips. On the cheek."

"Really? Who knew Hagen could be romantic. You two gonna go out again?"

I nod, which makes Alexx beam. At that moment we are joined by Speed and Delko. They both nod at us but say nothing. They are too busy with each other. They leave, Alexx and me watching them.

"You think there's something going on with those two?" Alexx asks.

I turn back to her. "What do you mean?"

"It might just be me, but I think they might be more than friends."

"Now why would you think that?"

I try not to let Alexx know that I have a secret.

"They never seem to date. Haven't you noticed that?" She asks.

"Yes."

She looks at her watch. "Well, girl, I have to be getting to the morgue. Be seeing you."

We say our goodbyes. My watch tells me I need to go too. I throw away my empty coffee cup and head for the Ballistic Lab. On my way I pass by Trace. Inside I see Speed and Delko laughing over something. I smile. I poke my head in.

"Hey, boys, morning."

"Morning, Calleigh," Delko replies.

Speed smiles coyly. "What were you and Alexx talking about?"

I think about telling them They have been honest with me.

"How about this, you two treat me to dinner and I'll tell you."

"Deal," Delko says.

"Dinner?" Asks Speed. "We have to wait for dinner?"

"Suffer," I giggle.

I leave them with smiles on their faces. Valera and I exchange waves as I walk by. Momentarily I stop at the front desk. Still no messages from my father. We had a fight three nights ago about his drinking. We hadn't spoken since.

I sigh in despair. I turn back toward Ballistics only to run into Horatio. Literally.

"Woah, where you going in such a rush?" He asks.

"Sorry, H, off to play with guns. Night shift is behind and they asked if I would help."

H smiles. I love when he smiles, it always shows in his eyes. "Don't stress your self out over their work."

"I promise I won't."

"Have you seen the boys?" He asks.

"Last time I saw them they were in Trace. Why? Did we get a call?"

H puts his hands on his hips. "Sort of. I'm sending Delko and Speed to check on a disappearance. Alexx is going to meet you at a school."

My mood goes downhill. "Oh no, a school?"

H nods. "High school senior found dead this morning."

"What about you?"

"You're kind of flying solo on this one. I have a meeting."

We parted company. I had no problems flying solo. It was a way to show Horatio just how capable I was. Sad, though, that I had to check out the death of a kid. Delko and Speed pass by. We all smile. Too bad this would be the last time any of us would smile this week.


	3. Holy Water

**Title:** His Last Case

**Disclaimer:** Violence. Hints of slash. (This chapter has a touch of the last episode of CSI)

**POV: **Eric Delko

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Holy Water**

_Monday Afternoon- 2:33pm_

I hear whispering voices. Two, maybe three people are close by. Why are they whispering? Are they trying to hide?

I hear a very distinct, "Thank you".

I know the voice. It's Horatio. But he didn't come with. Where is Speed?

Movement. "Eric, I need you to open your eyes." Horatio. "Open your eyes, Eric."

Aren't my eyes open?

"Come on buddy. I know you can hear me."

My eyes open. I'm staring at a stark, bright white ceiling. Machines hum around me. Faintly, I hear other voices.

"Hey, buddy," Horatio says.

I turn my gaze to him. He's standing over me. My mouth is dry but I manage to speak.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"The hospital," he replies.

"What?" I must be hearing wrong.

"You're in the hospital, Eric."

I look around. Yep, it's a hospital room. "Shit," I mumble. "Where's Speed?"

Horatio looks away.

"H?"

He sighs. "I was kind of hoping you would tell me."

"Speed is missing?" My heart dies. I try climbing out of bed but H puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Eric. You need to remain in bed."

I relax, my head resting against the pillow once again. "None of this makes sense." My gaze falls on Horatio again. "You have nothing?"

He pulls up a chair. "I sent you out to the scene of a disappearance. Speed was to go with you. Both Hagen and Salas report seeing you two leave together."

"We did."

H nods. "I went to my meeting. At ten-o-six I received a phone call from the ER. About you."

"H, how bad is it?" I ask.

"You should be out tomorrow or Wednesday. At the latest, Thursday afternoon. They're not sure yet."

I still can't believe what I'm hearing. "But what about Speed?"

A cloud passes over the sun, darkening the room. "My cell phone recorded a call from him at eleven-thirteen. The call lasted a minute. No one spoke. The connection was lost. We did recover his gun, along with yours, at the scene. Neither one had been fired."

"Speed," I mumble.

"Do you remember anything, Delko?"

"I can't."

He leans forward. "You have to try, Eric. Speed's life could depend on it."

At those words, I cry. I can't help myself.

"Eric," H says, taking my hand, "I know. We'll find him."

My breath catches in my throat. "You know? Know what?"

"About you and Speed."

I feel myself blush. "Uh."

His smile makes me feel a little better. "I wouldn't be a good CSI if I didn't notice things."

I manage a weak smile.

"Look, you rest. I am going to go back to the scene to see how things are proceeding."

Horatio left the room. "Speed," I whispered. My painkillers begin to wear off. I push the call button. A sweet looking nurse in her fifties answers. As the needle hits the IV my brain screams.

"Nurse, please get the man who was just in here back, quickly."

She rushes from the room to catch Horatio. I worry that she won't catch him. I close my eyes to the now fading pain.

"Eric, are you okay?" I hear Horatio ask.

"I remember," I whisper.

"Tell me."

I open my eyes and begin to tell him.

* * *

Speed and I hop in one of the Lab's Hummers. I can't believe my fortune in going out with Speed. It's always fun working cases with him. Horatio usually pairs me with Calleigh. Calleigh is a sweet girl but sometimes I think she is a bit too bossy.

We argue over music as we travel to the crime scene. It is one of the few things we never agree on.

Speed looks at a map. "Why the hell are we going to the docks?" Who disappeared?"

"I think H said it was a young lady."

"A young woman on the docks? Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

I'm too busy driving to really think over what he says. "No. What does it matter? It's a case."

He drops the subject. So we rid along in silence. I turn toward the docks. Checking the address I see we're only five minutes away. The siren is getting on my nerves.

"Want to go see the latest Vin Diesel movie tonight?" I ask.

Speed looks at me. "We can't. Remember, our plans are set; dinner with Calleigh." He must see that he upset me. "Tomorrow. I promise."

I park the H2 beside the patrol car. The cop waves us over as we step out. Speed takes charge.

"What's going on?"

The officer flips open his little notebook. "Ruth Joy, sixteen, black hair, green eyes; went missing last night. Her best friend says they came here to meet some guys."

"And?" I ask.

"The best friend and the two boys have solid alibis." The cop points to the other side of his car. "Scene over there suggests a struggle."

"Why don't you let us analyze the scene before you jump to conclusions," Speed says.

"Whatever. I'll be here if you need me."

I follow Speed to the 'crime scene'. The first thing I notice is a torn piece of cloth. Setting down my kit, I take my camera and photograph it from varying angles. Speed stops five feet a head of me. Something on the pavement has caught his attention.

"What have you got?"

"A stain." His voice has a slight echo. The storage containers around us must be empty.

"A stain of what?"

"Might be blood. Could just be oil. Won't know until I get it back to the Lab."

I watch him take a swab. A loud bang makes me jump. I look to see the officer running toward something out of my vision. He's yelling into his radio as he goes.

"Hey, Speed-"

Speed is struggling with a man in a ski mask. His gun lies out of reach on the pavement. I pull my weapon as the attacker places him in a choke hold.

Before I can fire the gun is kicked from my hand. A man grabs my arm and drives a knife into my side. He drags the blade upward. I feel the knife's blade graze over four of my ribs.

Someone yells. I fall to the pavement. The last thing I see before my eyes close is the attacker drive a needle into Speed's arm.

* * *

"Then I woke up here," I conclude.

"Do you remember anything else?"

I shake my head I realize that I'm crying again. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Eric. We'll find him."

Horatio leaves. His words don't quiet the nagging feeling that tells me it's too late.


	4. Good Enough

**Title:** His Last Case

**Disclaimer: **Violence. Hints of slash.

**POV: **Detective Hagen

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Good Enough  
**_Monday Night, 8:55pm_

Calleigh enters the Lab. Something seems to be bothering her. She stops to get her messages and mail before she heads my way.

"Hey, Calleigh," I say.

She smiles. "Well, hey, John."

"Are you just getting in?"

"Yes." She sighs. "I have been out all day."

"Really?" I love hearing Calleigh talk.

"Amazingly, yes. I have been all over the place. It has not been a good day."

"Want to tell me about it?" I ask.

"Got some coffee? I could really use some."

"Bet there's some brewing in the breakroom."

"Alright then."

We walk side by side to the breakroom. The Lab is seemingly empty. Day shift is on the way out and night shift would be in by ten. The breakroom was empty. Yet, somebody was brewing a new batch of coffee.

"Look's like we're in luck."

"Sure does," she says, sitting down.

I pour two cups of fresh coffee and sit across from her. Her mail and messages are in a neat stack on the table.

"Tell me about your day," I say as I hand her a cup of steaming coffee.

"Horatio sent me out to a high school for a DB. I spent all morning collecting evidence. Just as I'm about to head out, a friend of the deceased young lady confesses to the whole thing."

"She just comes out and confesses?"

"Guess the guilt was getting to her. I still plan to run the evidence. Anyway. The officer at the scene arrests her. I make my way back to the Hummer with all my evidence.

"It's after one and I'm starving. I go to call Horatio; to let him know I'm going to lunch. Only, my cell phone is dead and the charger is missing. I turn on my radio. Oddly, all I kept getting was static. On every channel."

"So what did you do?" I ask.

"Went to lunch. Horatio would understand. I stopped at the first place I saw; and by some freaky coincidence my father was there."

"He wasn't drinking again was he?" She gives me a look. "Sorry."

"Actually, he was having lunch with some guy in a suit. He didn't even pay attention to me until his little meeting was over. We had a very encaging conversation." She smiles. "I spent the last few hours helping a cop deliver a baby in the backseat of his patrol car."

"Sounds like you had an exciting day." I sip my coffee.

She gives it a quick think over. "Why, I guess I did." She pulls a book-sized manila envelope out of her stack of mail. "I was supposed to do dinner with the guys but I think that's out of the question now. So what did you do with your day?"

She rips open the envelope as I answer. "Spent the entire day in court."

Calleigh has an odd expression on her face as she looks in the envelope.

"What you go in there?"

"Can't tell." She dumps the contents on the table. As the objects hit the table Calleigh goes pale.

"Cal?"

"Oh my…"

I lean across the table to better view the objects. There are only two. The first one I recognize as Speed's ID. Easy to get your hands on; all he had to do was drop it. I had done that before. The second object was his badge. I knew Speed was not the type to misplace it. Not after what happened to Delko.

"What the hell?"

"Detective Hagen, something wrong?"

I look up to find Horatio standing in the doorway. His hands on his hips, as usual.

"Horatio…" Calleigh says.

He walks to the table and eyes the two trinkets. With a latex glove from his pocket Horatio picks up the manila envelope. A piece of paper falls out. Standing above it, he reads:

_Timothy wanted to say Hi. We'll be in touch._

Calleigh stands. "H, what is going on?"

"Calleigh, Speed was kidnapped this morning."

"A-a-and Delko?" She asks.

"He's in the hospital. He was hurt trying to save Speed."

Calleigh starts crying. Horatio holds her, trying to comfort her. Seeing her in his arms brings out my jealousy. But then I realize what a jerk I am. I turn my jealousy to rage and vow to find Speed so that Calleigh will smile again.


	5. Covered In Darkness

**Title:** His Last Case

**Disclaimer: **Violence. Hints of slash.

**POV: **Horatio Caine

**Chapter Four: Covered In Darkness **

_Tuesday Morning- 3:15am_

I wake from a deep sleep to something crawling on my arm. It's a little brown spider. Quietly I mover over o the window and let the little guy go on the sill.

Outside the sky is still dark. Lights in the city around us shine like the stars. Dawn is just a few hours away. I think of work.

Calleigh would be up early. She wanted so desperately to finish her backed up work. Hagen would probably be there to share a cup of coffee with her. I smile softly for a minute. Cal thought only Alexx knew. But no one on my team could keep a secret from me for long.

Yelina would be up by five. For the next hour and half she would be getting Ray Jr. off to school.

And somewhere, out in the vast state of Florida, hopefully nearby, Speed is sleeping. I turn my back on the window.

The small room is lit by a lamp in the far corner. I am able to see Delko stir in his bed. His eyes open and focus on me.

"H?"

"Hey, how you feeling?" I ask.

"I think my pain medicine is wearing off again. It's like someone is driving a hot poker into my side."

"Would you like me to call the nurse?"

"Please?"

I smile. "No problem."

Instead of using the call button I walk to the nurse station. My legs need the stretch. A nice brunette tells me she'll send someone in to see Delko in an hour.

"Excuse me, an hour?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"That man in there is a CSI with the Miami-Dade Lab. He was injured while trying to save one of his own. I think he deserves better than an hour."

She nods. "Is fifteen minutes okay?"

"That's better. Thank you."

I go back to the room. Delko is gazing out the window.

"I can't help but wonder and worry about Speed," he says.

I say nothing; which peaks his curiosity.

"What's wrong, H?"

I walk the last few steps to his bed. "Delko-"

"No," he shakes his head.

"Listen to me, Eric. Speed's badge and ID were sent to Calleigh last night. The only prints on both belong to Speed."

"And the crime scene?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"There's nothing. Oh, we found stuff. Like Speed's gun, your gun, and your blood. But it's not telling us anything we don't already know. There are no prints; finger or otherwise. No hairs or fibers. These people know their way around a crime scene," I explain.

"What about that piece of cloth? The stain?"

Before I can answer the nurse walks in. Without a word she injects the medications into Delko's arm. She leaves as quickly and as quietly as she came.

"The cloth wasn't there, Delko. Someone must have picked it up. And the stain was actually soda. Pepsi, to be in-fact."

"Damn it."

"This won't stop us. You know that."

Delko starts coughing. After a few minutes of waiting for it to go away, it gets worse. I pour him a cup of water. He drinks it quickly. But the coughing doesn't stop.

"H…I…I…can't…breathe," he gasps.

I run to the door. "Nurse! Nurse!"

"What?" It's the elderly lady from yesterday.

"He's having trouble breathing."

It's now 5:24am. I watch as the doctor walks toward me.

"Mr. Caine?"

"Yes, I'm Lt. Caine," I say.

"Mr. Delko will be okay. He's in his room resting now. You can go see him if you want."

Something doesn't feel right. "May I ask what happened?"

"Um. Sure. The nurse gave him the wrong painkiller. It reacted with another medication and sent him into anaphylactic shock."

"Thank you." He begins to walk away. "Hey doc, maybe you should get nurses that can do their job."


	6. Who Did It?

**Title: **His Last Case

**Disclaimer: **Violence. Hints of slash.

**POV: **Yelina

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Who Did It?  
_Tuesday Afternoon-128pm_**

"So where are we off to today?"

"Murder scene," I reply.

"Why are you driving?"

"Because men don't always drive, John."

"Just asking."

I sigh. Why did the stick me with Hagen? I know Calleigh likes him but why, I don't understand. Usually, I find myself working along side Horatio. However, he is too busy. The only case he wishes to work right now is Speed's. Something I can't blame him for.

"Hey, any word on Delko?"

"H says there were problems this morning but he's doing great now."

"Know when he's getting out?"

Why not pair me with Tripp? "If he has no more problems he will be released tomorrow."

"Delko remember anything else about the attack?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

I turn the black car down a quiet suburban road. Half way down the street I spot the patrol cars. No CSI vehicles are to be seen.

"We flying solo on this?" Hagen asks.

"Not sure." I'm slightly puzzled. "Delko is in the hospital. Speed is missing. Horatio is busy with Delko. That leaves Calleigh. I didn't see her around the lab this morning. Did you?"

"Come to think of it, no."

I get a nagging feeling. We park by an ambulance. Uniformed officers milled around interviewing neighbors.

Hagen stops by the driveway.

"Something wrong, John?"

He points to a silver SUV. "This car seems familiar to me."

I bite my bottom lip. I decide to voice my fear. "John, neither one of us has seen Calleigh…"

He turns back to me. "She drives a jeep, Yelina."

"I know, John. But hasn't she driven a silver SUV before?"

I can clearly see him thinking. "Yes, she has." I now see the same fear I feel, in his eyes.

Hastily we make our way inside. Can Calleigh be the murder victim? The house is in an upscale neighborhood. I try to remember if I've ever been to Cal's place. I haven't.

The DB is in the living room. I sigh with relief. The body belongs to a man in his late fifties-early sixties. Blood stains dot the white carpet.

Hagen gives me a smile of relief. Cal's not the deceased. Is she the murderer?

A uniformed officer steps up to us. "Detective Salas, Detective Hagen."

"What happened here?" Hagen asks.

"Neighbors heard gunshots and called the cops. The deceased is Neal Dixon. This is his house. Another neighbor remembers seeing a silver SUV pull into the driveway around noon."

"The victim?" Hagen asks.

"Shot twice in the back of the head. Once in the chest."

"Bit overkill, if you ask me," Hagen says.

"Do we have a suspect?" I ask.

"Yes, ma'am, in the dining room." The officer points to his left.

"Thank you," I say.

I follow Hagen to the door. He stops.

"Something wrong?"

"Look," he says. "It's Calleigh's father."

We exchange looks. It's a good thing Calleigh isn't here. We both know she can't touch this case. The last thing Cal needs is to find out her dad is up for murder. For now anyway.

"Mr. Duquesne," Hagen says entering the room.

"Hey, you're that nice fellow who works with my daughter. What's your name again?"

"Detective Hagen. And this is Detective Salas."

"Pretty girl," Mr. Duquesne stats. "Aren't you the Hagen that took my little girl out the other night?"

I'm surprised to see Hagen blush slightly. "Sir, we need to discuss what happened here."

"I don't remember."

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I had an appointment with Mr. Dixon. He asked me to meet him here. So I did. But I didn't kill him. I swear."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come downtown with us."

Does Hagen think Mr. Duquesne is actually guilty? And who's going to tell Calleigh?


	7. Dinner and a Call

**Title:** His Last Case

**Disclaimer:** Violence. Hints of slash.

**POV: **Calleigh

**

* * *

Chapter Six: ****Dinner And A Call  
**_Tuesday Evening- 7:41pm_

The sun has closed its eyes on another day. We're no closer to finding Speed. I sigh. The city passes by my window. All the families safely tucked away inside.

"Speed, where are you?" I whisper.

"Did you say something?"

I turn to look at Horatio. He gives me a glance than returns his eyes to the road.

"Just wishing on a star. That's all."

"Don't blame you. This week has been horrible."

"And to think, it has just begun," I say.

Bad week? Talk about an understatement. Delko hospitalized. Speed missing. My father blamed for murder. A fight with Hagen.

* * *

"You don't have a problem with this?"

"No, why should I?"

"Calleigh, you should be staying with me," Hagen says.

"Why?"

"We're dating."

"One date. We had on date. I wouldn't feel comfortable staying with you yet."

"You're not dating Horatio. So that means you can stay with him?" He yells.

"He's a friend, John. I've known him for years."

"Whatever. Have a great night. I'll see you tomorrow. Unless of course you're tied up."

He leaves before I can reply. A good thing for him. Why does he care about where I spend the night? Should he be happy that I'm safe?

* * *

Horatio pulls into his driveway. I'm staying with him for the night, maybe longer. A threatening note was delivered to the lab today. A note proclaiming every member of the day shift would die.

So what was done? Horatio paired every one up. I am staying with Horatio. Yelina is taking Ray Jr. and staying with Alexx. Tripp and Hagen were going to stay together. But Hagen said he would be fine on his own. So Tripp is spending his evening with Delko at the hospital.

Horatio places my bag on the floor by the hall closet.

"I know it's kind of late, but would you like some dinner?"

I can't help but act surprised. "You cook?"

He chuckles. "Of course. My skills may not be good enough to open a restaurant. But I make due."

"What did Chef Caine have in mind?"

"How about some Cajun rice and spiced catfish?"

I follow him to the kitchen.

"Sounds delicious. What have you got to drink?"

"I may not entertain a lot but I always keep a bottle of wine in the fridge."

"Glasses?" I ask, holding the cold bottle of wine.

"Cabinet to the right of the sink."

I pour us each a glass while he begins dinner. I take myself on a small tour of Horatio's house. It's very beautiful. H has money. He owns land. Where it all came from, none of us know, as of yet.

I walk back to the kitchen and lean against the counter.

"Something bugging you?" H asks.

"There is no way my father killed that man."

"Cal."

H's voice tells me I'm treading on dangerous ground. I don't care. "I know him better than anyone else. He didn't do it."

"Calleigh, he was there. He was drunk."

"Doesn't mean he did it."

"That's true; and the evidence will be tested. However, at the moment, the odds are against him."

"Are you signing him up for jail?"

"Not at all, my dear. Right now I'm going off what I have."

"Run the evidence pass me again. Please?" I sip my wine.

Horatio finally looks to me. "He was there. His alcohol level was three-times the legal limit. A man walking his dog overheard arguing minutes before the first gunshot. His prints are the only ones on the gun."

"Who does the gun belong to?"

"The deceased, Mr. Dixon."

"My father doesn't remember anything. Is it possible he blacked out? Or was knocked out?"

H shrugs. "Maybe. I'll have him checked over in the morning."

With a bit of help, I set the table. H brings out the rice and fish. We serve ourselves. For the first few minutes we eat in silence.

"This is absolutely delicious," I say.

"Thank you."

"Any luck finding that nurse?"

"None. I've been trying. Her name is Selena Burneski. She hasn't been seen since this morning."

"Think she wanted to hurt Delko?"

H stops eating. "Honestly, I don't know. This week has been bad. I admit, I hate to see how Wednesday is going to be."

The phone rings. Now, I see this as rude. He keeps a phone on his dining table. Then again, in our line of work…

He hits the 'speaker phone' button.

"Hello?"

Labored breathing. "Horatio?"

I drop my fork. H puts his hand up to silence me.

"Speed, where are you?"

"Horatio…"

"Come on, buddy, tell me where you are."

A loud thump. The phone being dropped.

Moments of silence was followed by a painful scream.


	8. Dead Body Walking

**Title:** His Last Case

**Disclaimer:** Violence. Hints of slash.

**POV: **Alexx

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Dead Body Walking  
**_Wednesday Morning- 7:48am_

I look down at the metal in front of me. Another wipe with the disinfectant towel and it's clean enough for me.

With the help of the night shift coroner I move Mr. Dixon onto the autopsy table.

"What's your story, hon?" I ask once we're alone.

Something's tugging at the corner of my mind. I close my eyes. It comes to me, a picture. I'm in the morgue. A body on the slab in front of me. But it doesn't belong to Dixon. The body isn't the right size. I pull off the sheet.

Speed.

I open my eyes. Thankfully Dixon is still the body on the table.

"You're going crazy, Alexx," I tell myself.

Picking up a pair of tweezers I fish the bullets from the head wounds. I'm not a bullet expert like Calleigh but I can still clearly tell that the bullets are different. I drop them in a metal dish.

Next I take nail-scrapings. I find what appears to be skin and maybe some dirt.

"You tried to save yourself, didn't you sweetie?"

I begin making notes on my clipboard. There are scratches on his chest. Bruises that resemble a hand print are visible on his neck.

"You put up a fight," I say.

I take my scalpel and make the 'y' incision. I find the last bullet. It goes in the metal dish with the other two. A half-hour later I stitch the poor man up. The sheet covers him again.

Humming to myself I begin placing Mr. Dixon's clothes and personal affects into bags. The bullets each go in their own little bag. None of them look the same to me.

It's close to eight-o-clock. Horatio should be stopping by soon. I left Mr. Dixon on the slab.

"Time for inventory," I mutter.

Taking a clipboard I start at the first door. On my clipboard is a list of bodies. All of which should have been removed last night. I'm checking the tenth body when I hear the door open.

"Morning, H."

When no reply comes I turn around. No one is there.

You're losing your mind, Alexx." I shake my head.

Back to the bodies. Two more down. Something metallic hits the floor.

"Now-"

As I turn a hard object connects with my head.

* * *

Footsteps. "Alexx?" 

A hand on my stomach. My eyes flutter open to see Horatio bent over me.

"Don't move."

"Help me sit up," I mutter.

"Alexx-"

"It's just a hit on the head, H. I'll live. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Slowly, carefully, he helps me sit against the body lockers. He goes to the sink, wets a towel, and makes his way back to me. He begins wiping the blood from my forehead.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I was waiting for you to come and pick up Dixon's stuff. I was doing inventory when I heard the door open. But no one was there. So I went back to working. Something fell and I got hit."

"You didn't see anyone?"

"Nope. Sorry, H."

He shakes his head. "Whoever did this had to have a badge or uniform."

"Why?"

"Because our dead body is gone. And he took his stuff with him."

Horatio helps me to stand. I see what he says is true.

"Let's get you checked out."

"H, why would someone want a dead body?"

"Someone has something to hide. And I'm going to find out who."


	9. Crying Red

**Title:** His Last Case

**Disclaimer: **Violence. Slash.

**POV: **Delko

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Crying Red  
_Wednesday Afternoon- 3:19pm_**

"Come on, Delko, time to go," Frank says.

I find it hard, and a little painful, to slip my shirt on. Yet, I manage.

"Hey, is the food here as bad as people say it is?"

"Don't ask me," I say coming out of the bathroom. "I didn't eat any of it."

He arches his eyebrows. "Are you telling me you haven't eaten since Monday morning?"

"Don't go acting like my mother, Frank."

"Eric."

"Frank, let it go. I haven't had an appetite."

"Because of Speed?"

I say nothing.

"Look, I'm sure he's okay."

"How am can you be so sure?"

We walk down the hall. I'm so happy to be out. I would be happier if Speed was taking me home. Then again, if Speed was taking me home I wouldn't be in the hospital in the first place.

"I figure, if whoever kidnapped Speed killed him, he'd want us to know. Logic says Speed is still alive."

I hope that Frank is right. I keep reliving the attack, over and over. If I hadn't looked toward the cop. If I had only drawn my gun quicker. "If" is the middle word in life.

"Horatio wants you staying with me," Frank says.

"I don't need a babysitter."

Frank sighs. "Threats were made on the day shift. Everyone has been paired up."

"Oh, alright."

I have never been to Frank's house. Or does he have an apartment? Most of my time was spent between the lab and Speed's place. I had been to Alexx's for a dinner party; partied at Calleigh's for New Year's.

"We'll grab a bite and then swing pass you place."

"I'm not hungry. But if you missed lunch, feel free to grab something."

We stop by Frank's unmarked cop car.

"Eric, you're eating."

"Let it be, Frank."

"How do you think Horatio would take this?"

"You going to tattle on me?"

"I just might."

We drive along in silence. As usual, my mind wonders. I think of Speed. He was part of Horatio's team when I joined. Something about him caught my eye. For months, even a few years, I kept my distance. I was happy being his friend.

I made the first move one night. We had gone to a recently opened club. I danced with the ladies. Speed just sat there. As a joke I dragged him onto the dance floor to dance with me. The boy had rhythm. He greatly enjoyed dancing with me. He really got into it.

Later, at his car, I confronted him. Of course, he denied everything. So what did I do? I pushed him against the car, placing my hands on either side of him. He continued denying it. So I kissed him. He kissed back.

Our relationship started that night. It was Tim's idea to keep things quiet at work. But Calleigh stumbled across us in the locker room after a terrible case. She said she knew from the way I held him while he cried on my shoulder that we were more than friends.

Now I was aware Horatio knew of us. How would Speed feel?

"Earth to Eric."

"Hm?"

"We're at your place."

I look at the large, brick apartment complex in front of me. "How did you know where to go?"

"Cop car." He points to the computer.

"Oh, right."

Frank eyes me. "Are you sure you're well enough to be released?"

"Just lost in my thoughts. Nothing more."

I find myself a little uncomfortable having Frank accompany me to my place. He says it's for my safety. My side burns in pain. I don't let Frank know. My weakness might get me placed on leave. No way was I sitting out while Speed was missing.

I unlock my door. I'm about to invite Frank in when he puts up a hand.

"Don't worry; I'll just stay here at the door."

I enter my apartment. It feels empty. The living room is neat. I check the fridge; nothing has spoiled yet. Hanging off the back of a chair in the dining room is Speed's sweater. I pick it up. It still smells like him.

I put it on. On the middle of the table is a stack of photos. Our last "date". It was a day of excitement. Horseback riding. Scuba diving. One-on-one basketball. I slowly flip through the pictures. It only makes my heart ache more.

"Where are you, Timmy?" I mumble.

I close my eyes to remember. His touch. His voice. The way his eyes sparkle when he figures out a case. I wipe away a tear.

I place the pictures back on the table. As I walk down the short hallway to my bedroom an odd smell comes to me. A smell I know well but can't place.

I open my bedroom door.

My heart stops.

After a few seconds I find my voice. "Frank!" I yell. "Frank!

"What?" He comes running to the room.

"Call Horatio."

"Why?"

I point to the bed.

"Is that…."

"Yes, it's Speed's shirt. The one he was wearing on Monday."

"And…"

"It's covered in blood."


	10. News

**Title: **His Last Case

**Disclaimer: **Violence. Slash.

**POV:** Horatio

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: News  
_Wednesday night- 7:32pm_**

I stand in the hallway gazing through the glass. My co-workers, my family, sit in the room. Usually they joke and smile. But this evening is different.

Alexx pops an aspirin and chases it down with water. The hit her head had been worse than originally accessed. She now has two stitches.

Calleigh is busy writing. What she's writing, I don't know.

Hagen sits across from her. I notice he's looking anywhere but in her direction. Trouble in paradise?

Delko isn't sitting at the table. He's standing in the back of the room. His eyes are hollow. My heart goes out to him. The one he loves is gone.

"Are you going in?"

I turn to Yelina. "Just waiting for you."

I follow her into the room. As we enter all eyes turn to me. The tension in the room rises.

"Horatio, why are we here?" Hagen asks.

"I," I stop. How do I bring this up?

"H?" Calleigh pushes.

"Earlier today Delko brought in a shirt. The shirt Speed was wearing when he was kidnapped. It was covered in blood."

The silence is deafening to me. Calleigh glances at Delko. This is harder than telling a parent their child was murdered.

"We tested three points of the shirt. All came back positive to Speed. It's his blood. Without a doubt."

Yelina and Calleigh comfort each other. Hagen comforts Alexx. Their tears pull at my heart. But what bugs me most is Delko. He shows no emotion. Just keeps staring off into space.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but there's more."

They all look to me. Again.

"An hour ago a call was placed to the local authorities. A large amount of blood was found at the docks. Now, they used standard police dogs in hopes of finding something. Anything. But the dogs found nothing. So now they are bringing in the cadaver dogs."

"Have you tested the blood?" Alexx asks.

"We tried our best. Car oil and other components fucked with the DNA. But we did figure it to be male. No positive ID can be made though."

A door slams. We all look to see Delko has left.

"What's with him?" Hagen asks.

I ignore him and start after Delko. It takes me fifteen minutes to find him. He's sitting on the curb in the parking lot. It's evident that he had been sick.

"Tell me the truth, H, is Speed dead?"

I sit down beside him. "To be honest, I really don't know."

"With the amount of blood on that shirt, and possibly the blood at the docks; could he still be alive?"

I look at Delko. I hesitate in answering, for I know Delko doesn't want to hear it and I don't want to say it. I sigh. "No, there's no chance."


	11. Direct Hit

**Title:** His Last Case

**Disclaimer:** Violence. Slash.

**POV:** Yelina

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Direct Hit  
_Thursday Morning- 5:23am_**

I look back at the house before I climb into my car. I smile gratefully. Staying at Alexx's with Ray Jr. is a small blessing. Mr. Woods was too happy to send the kids off to school. Including Ray.

Work is hectic with Timothy being gone. Not having to wait for Ray to go off to school allowed me to leave earlier. I am able to finish a ton of paperwork before 9am. The rest of the day is devoted to Timothy.

Things had been screwy last night. Horatio never returned after he went off looking for Delko. Hagen reassured the rest of us by saying Timothy was okay.

Then he left.

I sigh as I stop behind a van at a stop sign. Calleigh has problems finding a good guy. I remember how excited she was about dating Hagen. I couldn't help feeling bad for her.

Then there is Delko. I know Timothy and he are best friends. However, the way he is acting; my mind is racing. I have a hunch they're more than friends. But I don't want to voice my opinions. I can't approach Delko either; didn't want to embarrass or upset him.

I'm 10 minutes away from work. Traffic is still a little light. So I'm surprised that my light turns red. There are no cars to create cross-traffic. Damn city, I muse.

The light turns green.

I go.

A van comes out of nowhere.

And all I remember is breaking glass.

* * *

I open my eyes to see the pale gray clouds overhead. Flashes of blue and red give away patrol cars. I try to move.

"Lay still."

Horatio stands by my side. He looks down at me.

"Someone hit my car, didn't they?"

"Yes."

"Is the other driver okay?"

"Well," he places his hands on his hips. "The other driver isn't here."

"A hit and run?"

He nods. "Kind of. They left the van behind."

"Guess the other driver was better than okay. How about me?"

"Cuts from glass and a bump on the head. They're taking you in to make sure you don't have a concussion or whiplash."

I sigh in relief. "Could have been worse."

"Yes, it could have."

* * *

Four hours later the doctor releases me. No whiplash. No concussion. Now to find a way to work.

"Need a ride?"

I smile. "Thank you, Calleigh."

"Horatio wanted to come but he's trying to trace the van."

"He's hoping it has something to do with Speed, isn't he?"

We walk toward the exit.

"Aren't we all? I've been going over the scene while Frank talks to the very few witnesses."

"I happen to know that you guys are the best CSI's in the south. So, what have you uncovered?"

She stops. "It was an accident."

"Excuse me?"

"The van that hit you had been parked at that intersection for two hours. Apparently waiting for you."

"Someone tried to kill me?"

We begin walking again. "Tried to kill Delko. Set my father up for murder. Tried to kill you. Kidnapped Speed. Someone really has it in for us."

"Hagen, Horatio, and Frank need to be careful. So far they haven't been targeted."

Once in the Hummer we head to the lab. I can't help but feel like a caged animal. There's a hunter out looking for day shift crime fighter. 'Specifically those linked to Speed. Does he have something to do with it?

We pull up to the lab. I feel awful for thinking bad about Speed. Horatio is outside pacing. Cell phone to his ear. An odd look on his face. Calleigh and I watch him. Worry fills his face. He flips his phone closed and rushes to an empty Hummer.

"What do you think that was about?"

"With the way this week has been, my guess is that someone else got hurt," Calleigh sighs.


	12. Stand Off

**Title:** His Last Case

**Disclaimer: **Violence. Slash. Angst.

**POV: **Horatio

**Chapter Eleven: Stand Off  
**_Thursday Afternoon- 12:01pm_

Delko cries. I wrap an arm around his shoulders. He leans into me.

"It's okay. Let it out," I say softly.

* * *

I exit the lab. The hospital is releasing Yelina. I wish I could pick her up. But I have to wait for Frank. He has news about our missing van.

I lean against one of the metal railings. Both night shift and swing shift are backing up with work. The man in charge of the lab was actually being generous. I guess the record my team has is better than most others. Because my team had been compromised I was given full control of Yelina, Hagen, and Tripp. Something I needed.

The team was losing hope that Speed was alive. Calleigh wasn't her witty self anymore. Delko hadn't even bothered to come in today. It was as though death hung over the place.

"Hey, Horatio."

"Frank," I say. "What have you got for me?"

"Your van is a rental."

"Trace the renter?" I ask. I don't allow my hopes to get up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ufont. They rented it to two nights ago."

"Have we located them?"

"Yes, sir. However, they reported the van stolen yesterday. Police patrolled the city and obviously didn't find it."

"If it sat in the same spot for two hours, how did they miss it?"

"They were looking for a black van with Florida plates. The van that hi Yelina had New York plates and a British flag hanging in the window."

"Send the plates and flag to Trace."

"On my way."

My phone rings at that moment. Frank says a hasty goodbye as I pull the phone from my pocket.

"Horatio," I answer.

"I'm lost, H."

"Lost? Eric, what's wrong?" I can tell by the sound of his voice that "lost" doesn't mean he needs driving directions.

"Horatio…I need help."

"Eric-"

"It' too quiet here, H."

I ear the depression in his voice. "Eric, stay put. And don't do anything stupid. I'll be right there."

Calleigh pulls up with Yelina but they'll have to wait until later. I take off for the H2 I usually drive. As soon as I pull out of the parking lot I flip on the siren. Clearly this is an emergency; a life or death situation.

It takes me just ten minutes to get to Eric's apartment. I rush up the stairs to his place. I knock on the door. Nothing. So I knock again. Still nothing.

"Eric, open up."

Still nothing. So I try the door. It's unlocked. Eric is sitting on the couch.

"Eric, are you okay?"

As I draw near I see his gun on the coffee table in front of him.

"Eric, let's talk."

He doesn't take his eyes off whatever it is that he's staring at.

"Why are you here, Delko? You should be at Frank's. That was our agreement. In fact, it was an order."

"I wanted to feel like I was close to him again."

"I understand that, Eric. But it's not safe here."

His gaze shifts to the gun. Having it there, within his reach, made me uneasy.

"That's not the answer, Eric."

"He's dead, H."

"No he's not." I move closer to the gun.

He looks at me. Anger mixed with grief clouds his eyes. "You said so your self. All that blood…"

"We don't know that all that blood belongs to Speed."

Delko jumps up. He grabs the gun. "You know it's his. You know it!" He waves the gun around.

"Eric. Take it easy."

"How much oil does it take to ruin a blood sample?"

"I don't know, Eric."

"Maybe we should find out." He cocks the gun.

"Eric. Put the gun down."

He raises his arm.

"Eric."

Fear grips my heart. I can't stand by while Delko shoots himself. Or me. So I move. I dive on him. Knocking him to the couch on his back. I land on top of him. The gun falls to the floor. The force triggers it and it goes off.

Delko yells in pain.

"Eric?"

"Damn it, H. You pulled my stitches!"

I stand, picking up the gun. I empty all the bullets from it.

"I'm sorry, Delko. But I couldn't let you shoot your self. Tim would never forgive me."

I can tell that Delko is tearing up.

"He's gone."

I sit down on the couch. "Have faith. Speed is a survivor."

He rights himself. Bits of blood soak into the side of his shirt. "You know what?"

"What Delko?"

"We were talking about moving in together."

I smile softly. "When he says yes, tell me. I'll help him move in."

Delko actually smiles. But it passes quickly. He beings crying. I wrap an arm around his shoulders. He leans into me.

"It's okay. Let it out," I say softly.


	13. On Fire

**Title: **His Last Case

**Disclaimer: **Violence. Slash.

**POV: **Hagen

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: On Fire  
**_Thursday Night- 11:42pm_

I leave the small bouquet of flowers on top of Calleigh's locker. I slip a small envelope inside. She left with Horatio nearly four hours ago. I fell awful for pushing her away with my jealousy. So I find myself trying to reconcile with her.

My original plan had been to plead with her in person. But today was not my day. Yelina's accident had consumed Cal's morning. Then she spent the most of the day at Delko's place. Until Frank came and picked up him to take him home.

By now it was 6:30pm. Calleigh returned to the lab. But she left shortly after.

I climbed into my car. My head rested against the seat. Delko's freak-out this afternoon was so unsettling. So much has changed. I admit, I was never a fan of Speed. That doesn't mean I want him to die.

Something else crosses my mind. I sigh and hit my hand against the steering wheel.

"You've been thinking about it all afternoon, John. It's not possible. Speed and Delko aren't a couple. Are they?"

Headlights sweep across the parking lot; momentarily scaring me.

"Get a hold of your self, John. And stop talking to your self. They'll lock you up."

I start the car and make my way home.

I worry about Calleigh. She showed so much emotion when Horatio told her he almost died. Why would Delko try to shoot him? I began to wish that this week would just start all over. On a good note, though.

I park outside my house. Not much of a place but it's home. My phone rings as I walk up the walkway.

I check the caller ID.

My heart starts racing.

I answer it. "Speed?"

Heavy breathing.

"Speed, are you there?"

"Help." His voice is weak.

"Where are you?" I jog back to my car.

"The…."

"Come on, stay with me, Speed!"

"Docks." He starts coughing.

"I'm on my way."

I flip on the sirens as I pull out of the driveway. It'll take me twenty minutes to reach the docks.

"Talk to me, Speed."

More coughing. Followed by the phone going dead. I quickly re-dial the number. But no one answers.

"Damn it!"

I push the car up to 80mph. The streets aren't too busy and I'm able to fly to the docks. It takes me only fifteen minutes to get there.

"Where are you, Speed?" I mumble.

Smoke scents the air. I run toward the smell. A large warehouse has smoke pouring out the windows.

"Shit!"

By a stroke of luck I hear sirens in the distance. Good, help is on the way. Thinking of Speed, I dart into the building.

Inside about ten feet away I see him. He's lying on the floor, unconscious.

I run toward him

Smoke builds around me.

I feel the blood before the pain as a bullet hits me in the shoulder.

I fall to my knees.

Flames consume the back of the building. The smoke curls around me. Speed is no longer visible to me. I start coughing.

I wonder where help is as I pass out.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" 

"Yes, Lieutenant, but we still need to get him to the hospital. He inhaled a lot of smoke."

"Alright."

"Any idea why he was here, sir?"

"Not a clue. But I'll find out."

* * *

When I wake up I know right away that I'm in the hospital. The pain in my shoulder is a low hum. My head throbs. 

Speed.

Frantic, I sit up in bed. The room spins. But I don't care.

"What the hell?" A nurse enters the room.

"I can't stay here. I have to find someone."

"Sir-"

"Get back in that bed." Horatio's unexpected entrance causes the nurse to jump.

"Horatio-"

"That was an order, detective."

The nurse excuses her self. I relax in the bed. There's no point in fighting Horatio.

"Why were you at that warehouse, Hagen?"

"To get Speed."

He lifts his gaze from the floor to my eyes. "Tell me."

"He called me. I saw him there. In that building." Something dawns on me. "You didn't find him, did you?"

Horatio fiddles with his sunglasses. Why the hell does he have them at night?

"Oh, no. No. He didn't…."

"I just came from the burned out building. No bodies where found. The firefighters searched as much as they could. They found you and no one else."

I shake my head. "He was there, Horatio. I saw him."

H seems lost in thought. Maybe he things I'm lying, or just plain crazy.

"I believe you, John. I believe the person who shot you set up a trap. And they still have Speed."


	14. Finding the Lost Son

**Title:** His Last Case

**Disclaimer: **Violence. Slash. Angst.

**POV: **Horatio

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Finding the Lost Son  
**_Friday Morning- 3:10am_

I find myself back at the warehouse. Hagen's recount of the night bugs me. Why would Speed be here? What game is being played and when will it end?

Worse yet, how hurt is Timothy? Hagen swears he actually talked to him. Which means before the fire he was still alive. However, Hagen says Speed looked dead. He couldn't tell if he was breathing. There had been too much smoke.

Now all that is left is a large pile of rubble.

No bodies.

Someone brought Speed here. Someone made him contact Hagen. Someone set the building on fire. Someone shot Hagen. This person has my friend and is pissing me off.

I gaze out at the ocean. Sighing in despair, I think back over the years. All my years in Law Enforcement. So many deaths. My bomb squad mentor. My brother. Now, just maybe, the death of a dear friend.

How am I going to tell Delko about this evening? He is already lost. Already to let go. And it's my fault. I teamed them up that night. I should have sent a cop with them. One of my own, one I knew I could trust. I let Delko down. I am the one responsible for Tim's disappearance.

I turn down my street. The lights at my place are off. Calleigh is still sleeping. I left without waking her. She needs to rest. Perhaps I do too. Yet, every time I sleep, I see Speed. He's sitting there, I run to him, everything turns red, and he screams in pain. I wake up in a cold sweat.

As I near my house I notice something odd. A man running from my place. Two doors down he hops in a car and promptly takes off. I drive faster to catch up. But as I actually near my place I notice something in the driveway.

A body.

Calleigh!

I slam on the brakes and exit the car. I don't even take time to call for back-up. The body in the driveway doesn't belong to Calleigh.

It's Speed.

"Speed!"

He's lying on his back, not moving. Someone took the time to dress him in a long sleeve button down.

"Don't be dead," I mutter.

I kneel beside him; check his neck for a pulse. It's weak but it's there. I sigh with relief. A glance toward the house makes me tense. I left Calleigh inside. Alone.

As I creep to the front door I draw my gun. Every few minutes I glance back at Speed. I'm afraid to let him out of my sight. So I make a decision.

The front door is unlocked. Did I leave it that way? Cautiously I open the door. Nothing happens.

"Calleigh!" I yell. "Calleigh!"

I can see down the hallway. The light in my guest room comes on. Call steps into the hall rubbing sleep from her eyes. She's in nothing but a big, baggy shirt.

"What is going on, H?" She asks in a sleepy tone.

"Grab your gun. And call for help."

"What? Why?" All traces of sleep are gone.

"Just do it. Be careful walking through the house. I'll be outside if you need me."

She nods before disappearing back into the room. I return to Speed. His skin is pale. His hair messed up. His watch and belt are missing. Strange.

"H?"

I turn to see Cal at the door. She has on a pair of pants now. "Yes?"

"The house is empty. Back-up is on the way."

"Did you have them send an ambulance?"

"No. Was I supposed to?"

"If you want to save Speed, you'll call for an ambulance."

Her eyes grow wide. She calls in the ambulance. I look down at Speed. Something is wrong. I crouch down to look at him.

"H, are you actually going to disturb the crime scene?" Cal asks.

"Would you please do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Get me a trash bag from under the sink and a blanket from the hall closet."

Without my asking Cal turns on the outside lights. Something I hadn't thought of. The lights illuminate the thing that's bugging me.

Stains.

Blood?

I unbutton the grass green shirt.

"Something wrong, H?"

"Don't come over here!"

Too late.

"Oh, my…"

I don't want her to see this.

"Cal, go back to the house."

"H-"

"Go see where our help is."

Reluctantly she goes. I shake my head in disbelief. Speed's ribs are a mix of purple and yellow. Multiple kicks caused the bruising perhaps even breaking ribs. A shallow cut on his side bleeds a little; nothing to worry about. Wrong.

"Calleigh!" I yell.

"What?"

"Where the hell is that ambulance?"

"They got delayed by an accident. Why? What's wrong?"

"Call them and tell them to get their ass here! It's an emergency."

"H-"

"He's not breathing, Calleigh!"


	15. Lying for Love

**Title: **His Last Case

**Disclaimer: **Angst. Slash. Violence.

**POV: **Delko

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Lying for Love  
**_Friday Afternoon- 1:25pm_

"How is he?" Calleigh asks. She enters the small hospital room. In her hands is a small vase of flowers.

"Alive."

She places the vase beside a stuffed panda bear; a gift from Horatio.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in to see him," she apologizes. "The Lab is so backed up."

"It's okay, Cal. There's no need to apologize."

She kisses my cheek. "Glad to see that he's breathing on his own."

I smile. "Yes, I am too."

She pulls up a chair beside me. "So, how bad is it?"

"Three broken ribs, a hairline fracture in his collarbone, and numerous cuts."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"One cut in his left arm nicked the main artery and needed ten stitches," I pause. Should I tell her?

"There's more, tell me."

Damn! It's like she can read minds.

"They think the cut was self-inflicted."

"No, he wouldn't," she declares.

I chew on my bottom lip.

"Cal, can I please be alone?"

She nods in understanding. "I have more work to do. Don't stay too long. You'll need to get some sleep." Another kiss on the cheek before she leaves.

The door closes behind her and I relax. I am so relieved to have Timmy back. Now if he would just wake up. He belongs at home, not here. I take his hand in mine, give it a gentle squeeze.

He squeezes back.

"Tim?"

His eyes open.

"Hey, Timmy."

He smiles. "Hey, you," he whispers.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit." He looks around. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital." I feel uneasy. He can't have amnesia. He remembers me. "Horatio brought you in. You're safe now."

A tear rolls down his cheek. Time to lighten the mood.

"I'm rather jealous," I say.

He looks at me. "Why?"

"Well, Horatio had to give you CPR, which means his lips touched yours last."

Speed manages a smile. "What are you going to do about it?"

Before I reply the door opens. Again.

"Hey, you're awake," Yelina says.

I sigh inwardly. "Hi, Yelina."

"Sorry, but can I steal you for a few seconds, Eric?"

"Sure."

I give Speed a quick wink, and then follow Yelina out. What could she possibly want with me? She points to a chair, but I don't feel like sitting.

"Eric, Hagen and I have been busting our butts to figure this out."

"And?"

"The car Horatio saw pulling away is now just a pile of burned metal." She looks apologetic. "There's nothing. Not even a damn fiber!"

"Rest," I say.

"What?"

"You and Hagen should rest. You both have been in the hospital. I'll take care of Tim."

"I guess you're right." She picks up a little gift basket. "The flowers and stuffed rabbit are for Tim. For you; two sandwiches and a can of pop."

I give Yelina a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." I take the basket.

My stomach lurches at the thought of food. Just doesn't sound appetizing. Back inside the room Speed is staring at the ceiling. He eyes the basket next.

"For me?" His voice sounds better.

"Yep, to you, from Yelina." I place it on the table with all the other gifts.

"What did she want?"

"To talk about your kidnapping." I blurt out.

"How are things going?"

I can't tell him. Not after all he's been through.

"It's all over," I lie. "No one will hurt you again."

He cries in happiness. Seeing him relieved makes me feel better about lying. I just hope he doesn't find out I just told him a lie, that would hurt him.

"Delko?"

"Hm?"

"Don't leave. I don't want to be alone."

I sit in the chair, taking his hand in mine. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."


	16. A Means To An End

**Title:** His Last Case

**Disclaimer: **Angst. Violence. Slash.

**POV: **Calleigh

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: A Means To An End**_  
Friday Evening- 9:30pm_

I sit in the lab, alone, surrounded by guns. I am so exhausted. This week has been hell. Thankfully, things seem to be working themselves out.

Hagen's shoulder is healing nicely. Yelina is doing well. Delko's stitches will come out soon. My dad is innocent. Best of all, Speed is home.

I sigh in boredom.

Delko strolls by. Why is he here? I quickly track him down in the locker room. He's sitting on the bench.

"Why aren't you with Speed?" I ask.

Delko looks at me. "I'm only here for an hour or so. Speed told me to get out, to get some fresh air."

"So you came here?" I sit beside him.

"I didn't know where else to go."

He's playing with a key. A locker key.

"Speed's?"

Delko actually blushes. "I came for the bottle of cologne he keeps in his locker. He wants something that isn't hospital related."

I kiss him on the cheek. I can tell he wants to be alone.

"I have to talk to Horatio. Don't stay too long. I'm sure Timmy will miss you."

I leave and make my way to Horatio's office. He's sitting inside, looking exhausted. I can only imagine what is going through his mind. There's a single piece of paper on his desk. Odd.

I knock softly on the open door. He looks up.

"Come in."

"Working late again, H?"

I slowly enter the room.

"Not really; just thinking some things over. You?"

"I was just checking on Delko when I saw your light on."

Horatio sighs. "How is Delko doing?"

"As bad as you and I. Probably worse, but he won't let on. You know him."

"It's been hard for all of us."

"We should take time off, H. The Lab will be fine. The swing shift can cover for us. No one would be surprised if we didn't come in for a week. What do you say?"

Horatio eyes me. "Can you leave, Cal? Can you just walk out that door?"

I sit in a spare chair. "It's hard, Horatio. A lot has happened this week. A lot of bad things. But we did what we could. No one could expect more."

Horatio says nothing.

In an attempt to brighten things, I say, "Let's go fetch Delko and go out. We all need it. What do you say? Want to get a drink? Have a bit of supper?"

Horatio stands, picking his sunglasses off the desk. "I'm sorry, Cal, I'll have to take a rain-check. Why don't you and Delko take tomorrow off?"

Horatio leaves before I can reply. Horatio's attitude takes me by surprise. Something on the desk catches my attention. It's the sheet of paper. I know not to snoop through my boss's stuff, but my curiosity gets the best of me.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Delko finds me still in Horatio's office. 

"Here you are, Cal. I've been looking all over the lab for you."

I say nothing. My eyes never leave the paper in my hand.

"Whatcha' got there?"

I hand the paper to him without a word.

Delko reads aloud, "I am Lieutenant Horatio Caine, head of the Crime Scene Investigation Day Team, and this is my letter of resignation…'"

**The End**_  
Stay tuned…_


End file.
